Lovers in Germany
by crystalline'maia
Summary: Len Tsukimori is a successful violinist known worldwide. For the umpteenth time, he is looking for a new secretary, when Kahoko Hino immediately enters the picture.
1. Prologue

**Lovers in Germany**

_Good day everyone! This is my first multi-chaptered La Corda D'oro fanfiction! Do review, it's gives me enthusiasm. This is inspired by the soap-opera drama series, Lovers in Paris, the Philippine version. I do not own La Corda d'Oro, and that fact is very obvious. REWRITTEN_

Prologue

Europe, the land of arts and sciences and everything in between. This is where our story begins, in Germany, where two hearts will be intertwined by the strings of music, or specifically, the strings of their violins, if that's even possible. So here we are, currently in the airport, where three siblings are bidding their youngest sibling goodbye.

"Be careful out there, okay, Kaho-chan?" Katsumi Hino said, hugging her younger sister tightly.

"And don't get a boyfriend until he meets me and your sister," Katsuya Hino grinned.

Kahoko Hino immediately looked affronted. "Katsuya-nii-chan! I'm not going there to reproduce but to find a job!"

Her brother smirked. "That may be your number one priority, but what I said is inevitable. Who knows, you'll never come back in the shame that you already carrying something in your womb."

"Stop that, Katsuya! You're influencing Kahoko!" Katsumi yelled, smacking her little brother lightly on the head.

"Yeah, yeah, you never got used to me," Katsuya said, "but anyway, your flight's up. Better get going now, Kaho-chan. And in case you did snatch a guy, make sure he's good enough for us."

The youngest of the siblings flushed as red as her hair.

Katsumi smiled weakly. "Well, I must say, I quite agree with Katsuya here. Sorry, Kaho."

Much to Kahoko's chagrin, she bade an annoyed goodbye to her brother and sister, and headed towards the plane bounded for Germany as soon as the speakers announced it's near departure. Katsumi and Katsuya were left at the departing area, watching through the glass windows.

The plane accelerated on the runway. When it finally lifted itself from the air, a tear escaped from the corner of Katsumi's eye.

Katsuya saw this. "Typical," he mumbled, then received quite a painful smack on the head from his sister.

_I hope you enjoyed that little bit of literature which I call a prologue. I know all of you are tired of this line at the ending credits, but please bear, everyone wants to have this special thing called REVIEW, so here I go. REVIEW PWEAZZZZ XD And of course, give me some suggestions, even though the plot is already planned up, but if you want to add something, please do._


	2. Opus 1

**Lovers in Germany**

**Chapter 1**

(Berlin)

Kahoko lay down on her hotel bed. It was spring, meaning the weather was calm and inviting; sunlight was flooding through her glass windows; and Berlin was at its usual routine.

The cherry haired 22 year old smiled at the ceiling, although there was nothing to smile about. But she was happy; she knew Germany was yet another adventure to explore.

"I wish I brought my violin," Kahoko muttered to herself. She held up an imaginary violin and positioned her fingers on the fingerboard. She then held up an imaginary bow and started to play a soundless song with the violin existent only in her mind.

"You must love the violin, don't you, Miss?" a voice said from around her room. It was the bellboy, green haired and golden-eyed. He had a strong and tall physique and he was smiling at her.

"How did you know I'm Japanese? And are you Japanese?" Kahoko asked, upon recognizing the familiar words.

"Well, I'm here to deliver breakfast to Kahoko Hino, and that would be none other than you. And yes, I'm Japanese," he said.

"So, you're the bellboy here?" Kahoko asked.

"Yeah, although my real purpose for going here was to be a successful pianist, but I ended up being a bellboy. But I do play background music for parties at times."

"Oh, okay," Kahoko said and blushed.

He saw the pinking of Kahoko's cheeks and he scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry! I was knocking for about a few minutes but no one answered so I just opened the door. So, here's your breakfast." He said and put down a tray full of food on the side table. "Well, enjoy your meal," he said and was about to leave when Kahoko introduced herself.

"I'm Kahoko Hino, nice to meet you."

He smiled in return. "Ryotaro Tsuchiura, at your service."

---

"You're fired!" a blue-haired man yelled in perfect German.

The woman who was shivering in front of him was shivering at the glares she was receiving. "But sir!"

"Didn't you hear me or are you just deaf?! Get out of my sight or we'll settle this to the court!"

"Sorry, I'll go out now, sir!" the woman said and ran out immediately.

The man sighed and then turned to his butler. "Find me another secretary."

"Certainly, sir."

---

Kahoko gazed at the sky-high billboard in front of her window. Yesterday, it wasn't there. Now, it was there, blocking her perfect view of the city.

Someone knocked at her door. She said, "Come in" and Ryotaro entered, carrying a food tray.

"Ohayou, Hino-san," he said, putting it down on the breakfast table. "I'm supposing you're wondering about that billboard."

"In fact, you're right," Kahoko said.

"Well, get used to it, that Tsukimori is always looking for a secretary every after a few days."

"Why don't you apply?" Kahoko suggested.

"And I thought you caught the hint. No one survives for a week as his secretary. Rumors say that he treats his secretaries as slaves."

Kahoko frowned. "He's harsh then."

"I tell you, Hino-san. He's harsher than harsh. If you become his secretary, you'll automatically become his all-around maid. You cook, you wash, you clean, you arrange his schedule, everything!"

"I know," Kahoko suddenly said.

"Know what?"

"I'll apply for the spot!"

"WHAT?!" Ryotaro yelled. "Trust me; with a soft heart like yours, you won't survive for a day there."

Kahoko just smiled. "It won't hurt if I try, will it?"

"Whatever you say."

---

Kahoko was out for the day. She had enough money to go around for a bit before she applies. She went to a high-class jewelry shop and was confident enough to ask the price of a diamond necklace. After going around shops and stores, she settled down on a large fountain in the middle of the park.

She turned around to see herself reflected on the rippling clear water. She just noticed, she had grown a lot. She never knew that you would notice things you wouldn't notice on the mirror. But then, the sound of a violin entered her ears. She desperately searched for the source. It was a boy, just around the age of 5, playing the violin.

She noticed, the boy had a few flaws, some notes were out of tune, some were too long, and his posture was slightly stiff. Then his mother came, giving him an ice cream cone. The boy quickly put down his violin on a bench and sucked on the ice cream.

Kahoko laughed at the sight. It was just like her, although it was years ago. After that humiliation, she never played in public anymore, but she still loved the violin.

Kahoko stood and started to walk to the application center, but before she could even complete a step, she bumped into a quite hard stone, which turned out to be a chest.

It was a man, not much or less her age. He had auburn hair and green eyes. There was nothing more to say, better yet, Kahoko couldn't say anything because of his face.

For Kahoko, he had an emotionless expression, an icy cold stare and an awfully hot breath. She knew this because their faces were only centimeters apart. She couldn't move and neither could he. It was like they were stuck in a world where time was not existent. The bubbles blown by the children nearby stopped moving and so did the people around them as their faces drew nearer.

But the butler entered the scene. "Sir," he said in German, "I thought I told you to go home before lun---, oh, I see, please do excuse me, sir, miss."

Kahoko immediately backed off and blushed when she realized they were frozen for about a few seconds. "Anou, gomenasai!" she bowed and the man raised his brow in confusion.

"You're Japanese?" the man asked, now in Japanese.

"Ah, yeah, you too?" Kahoko asked.

"Affirmative," he replied and held her wrist. "Come with me," and he pulled her into the awaiting _limousine_.

"What, wait!"

--- (inside the limo)

Kahoko was flushing . . . madly, at the sight of the once auburn-haired-green-eyed man which turned out to be a blue-haired-golden-eyed man in front of her.

"So, your name?" he asked, staring directly into Kahoko's bullion eyes.

"Ka-kaho-ko H-hino," Kahoko stuttered, trying her best to avoid his gaze.

"Kakahoko Hiino?"

"No!" Kahoko quickly responsed. "It's Kahoko Hino."

"Talents?"

"Uh, cooking, washing, cleaning, and gardening."

The man scowled. "Do you know the difference between talents and capabilities?"

"Uh," Kahoko blushed awkwardly, "I don't have a talent."

"Hmm, no problem. And your purpose for going here?"

Kahoko gulped. "To find a job."

"And the job found you. You're accepted, you'll be Len Tsukimori's new secretary. That's me."

Kahoko gaped at the man before her. "L-len Tsu-ki-m-mori? You're Len Tsukimori?!"

"Yes, doubting are you?"

"N-no, sir! I was just wondering why you would disguise yourself like that and go out to a local park."

"It's part of my free-time routine. So, you'll start this evening. Cook my dinner, wash the dishes and my clothes, then clean every corner and edge of my condominium except for my room. Understood? And in case you're wondering about your salary, it's a thousand euro a day."

_A thousand euro a day?! He's awfully rich!_ Kahoko thought. "What? B-but why?"

"You want to lower it?"

"No, no, no! But, are you sure about that?"

"So, you want to lower it?"

"No, sir. But I am just wondering . . ."

"We're here," he said as he opened the limo's door. "Start now."

--- (condominium kitchen)

Silence covered the atmosphere of the humongous kitchen. Kahoko was cooking; Len was sitting, watching her work; and Daisuke, his aged butler, was grinning at the sight.

"Um," Kahoko uttered, "it's finished, Mr.---"

"Call me Len-sama," he said curtly.

"Okay, Mr. Len-sama."

"Correction, just call me _Len-sama_, without the _Mr_. I'm too young to be addressed old."

Kahoko just smiled, and almost immediately, Len's heart started to pump fast. "All right," she said as she placed down the last viand on the long mahogany table.

After seeing that Daisuke was about to leave, Kahoko started to leave too.

"Hino, where are you going?" Len asked and Kahoko froze on the spot.

"I-I'm going to leave."

"And who told you to leave?"

"S-sorry . . ."

"Get your plate, sit down, and eat," he commanded. And Kahoko did.

Silence . . .

"Tell me about yourself, Hino Kahoko," he said after giving the girl ten minutes of silence.

"Well," Kahoko placed a finger over her lips. "I'm from Osaka; I have a sister and a brother; and I graduated from Tokyo University."

"You're a scholar?"

"Uh, um, yes."

"Course?"

"Business Administration."

"Perfect," Len muttered, but it successfully made its way to reach Kahoko's ears.

"P-per-fect?" Kahoko repeated.

"In the next two weeks will be the International Music Festival. You'll be coming with me there."

"B-but, Len-sama! There will be many famous musicians there! I'll just embarra---"

"Whether you'll embarrass me or not, you'll come with me."

Kahoko looked down on her lap awkwardly. "O-okay, but what about my things?"

"Things?" Len asked.

"I left it in my hotel room," Kahoko said.

Now Len thought, _why did I just dragged her into my condominium just like that?_

"We'll get it," Len said as he stood up. "But before we go, wash the dishes first."

"Do you mean I'll live here from now on?"

"Yes, now do what you are told and I'll give you my salary when we get back," Len said and once again, Kahoko agreed.

---

Kahoko felt slightly shy when Len accompanied her in his disguise (auburn hair and green eyes). Eyes wouldn't stop looking at the two until they reached her room.

"I'll get finished as soon as I can," Kahoko said and then hurriedly packed up all her stuff and clothes.

Len sat down on her bed and watched her go around the room. She moved softly . . .

gently . . .

and dreamy . . .

so dreamy that he's beginning to get sleepy . . .

dreamy . . .

dreamy . . .

"L-len-sama!" Kahoko's blurred voice said, but it was no use, he slept on her bed just like that.

Kahoko smiled at the cute sight. She brushed his dyed hair with her slender fingers. "He must be tired."

--- (the morning after)

Len was surprised that he was sleeping on a hard bed. When he opened his eyes, the ceiling was extremely different. But the most shocking of all, Kahoko was sleeping on the sofa beside the full-length window of the terrace.

"H-hino?" Len stammered at the sight of the sleeping red-haired.

Kahoko woke up with a start. "Ah, oh! Len-sama, you're awake. Good morning!"

"Good morning?! What are you talking about?! And most importantly, where are we?"

Kahoko just sweatdropped. "This is my hotel room. Didn't you remember? I was packing my things then you suddenly fell asleep."

"What the fu---"

Ryotaro suddenly entered the room. As expected, he was astonished at the sight of the two.

"Hino? Wha--- whe--- who? What???!!! Who's that guy?!" he yelled, pointing at the disgusted Len.

She just smiled, although with a twitch at the end. "Ah, yeah. It's kinda hard to explain, but---" Kahoko said, when Len continued what she was saying.

"We didn't do anything, Tsuchiura-SAN."

Ryotaro flinched. _Tsukimori? What's he doing here? _"Are you sure about that, Tsukimori-SAN?"

"Yes, I am. Are you doubting that, Tsuchiura-SAN?"

"Hey guys," Kahoko said, trying to calm the two guys, "cool up a little bit."

"How can I cool up if he's here of all places!!!" both shouted.

"Um, you know each other?" Kahoko smiled, yet again, twitchingly.

"It's none of your business!!!" both shouted again.

"Let's go, Hino. Get your things and follow me!" Len yelled at Kahoko when he stood up.

"Wait," Ryotaro said, "Hino's your new secretary?"

Len smirked. "That's right, jealous?"

"Shut up," Ryotaro said firmly and slammed the door.

--- (inside the limo)

Silence covered the atmosphere of the two once again, that was, until Kahoko asked the question you are all waiting for. "Len-sama."

"Hn?"

"How did you and Tsuchiura-kun meet?"

"Didn't I tell you it's none of your business?"

"But . . ." Kahoko sobbed, sniffed, and started to let tears fall.

"Okay!" Len shouted, irritated at Kahoko's puppy eyes. "Just stop _that_. We were classmates in high school. More like rivals, because we were always fighting in everything."

The red-haired smiled again. "Is that so? Okay, now how about you tell me something about yourself, Len-sama."

"Don't you know me?" he asked, quite confused. _Almost every woman in the world knows me, but why not her?_

"Well, I know you but I don't know about your life."

"You're curious, then?"

"I'm your secretary after all. So I should know almost everything about you."

Len gave in, which was something he rarely does. What was with this woman? "Uh, I was born on Christmas Day. My mother is Misa Hamai and Jun Tsukimori."

Kahoko was shivering with excitement. "And, and?"

"I became a professional violinist when I was 17. I had my first solo debut when I was 12."

"WOW!" her bullion eyes shimmered with awe. "Don't you have any siblings?"

"No," was Len's curt reply.

She slightly frowned at that. "So, where are your parents?"

"Currently, my mother's in Rome for a concert; father's in Greece for a meeting with the Greek Philharmonic Orchestra."

"So that's why you live alone," Kahoko said. "Are they coming to the festival?"

"They always do."

"Then why did you choose me as your secretary?" Kahoko questioned with a smile.

"Because you're . . ." Len said and thought out loud, "beautiful . . ."

Kahoko's eyes widened at that simple three-syllable word. "Y-you think I-I'm beau-tif-ful?"

Len just realized what he had simultaneously said and thought. His face reddened as much as Kahoko's. Daisuke, who was driving, just chuckled at the two blushing people behind him.

_Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you, much love, Maia . . ._


End file.
